


Mates

by morgansoul



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I am sorry but I really ship them, Let's Go Lesbians, Not Canon Compliant, They have more chemistry than Bella and Edward
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Edward, Bella y Renesmee van de visita hasta Alaska para visitar a las Denali, meses después de lo sucedido con los Vulturi. Sus intenciones son las de pasar un fin de semana en compañía de sus familiares lejanas, pero Edward y Kate, confirman sus sospechas sobre cierta situación y deciden actuar.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Tanya Denali/Carmen Denali, Tanya/Carmen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribía y tengo que actualizar otros fics, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo para el ship Tanya/Carmen, así que dejaré este mini fic por aquí, aunque nadie lo vaya a leer. En principio solo serán 3 capítulos cortitos, a menos que se me ocurra algo más. Si os gusta el ship, la historia o tenéis cualquier sugerencia, solo tenéis que comentar <3
> 
> Los otros fics los actualizaré en algún momento, pero tuve un año bastante difícil, así que espero que me podáis disculpar, ¡ojalá os guste!

Tener un compañero era un privilegio que no todos los vampiros conocían, pues encontrar a tu alma gemela no siempre era una tarea fácil o posible. Muchos vampiros se rendían antes siquiera de intentarlo, pero era comprensible, ¿quién quería pasar toda una eternidad de soledad? La perspectiva no solo era desesperante, si no que también resultaba abrumadora para cualquier no muerto.

Si bien algunos vampiros se encontraban rodeados por los miembros de su clan, por su familia, y encontraban el cariño y el apoyo que necesitaban en ellos, nada era comparable con llenar el vacío que la ausencia de un compañero dejaba en su interior. El emparejamiento entre vampiros era algo muy parecido a la imprimación de los hijos de la luna. Una conexión que surgía entre dos seres, vampíricos o no, la primera vez que cruzaban miradas; un tipo de vínculo que se establecía de forma inmediata y repentina, mostrando a las personas implicadas que se encontraban con quienes les completarían, con quienes les comprenderían mejor en cuestión de unos minutos que su familiar más cercano en siglos.

Pero ¿qué pasaba si un vampiro se negaba a encontrar a alguien, si cada intento que realizaba no era más que una tapadera para cubrir sus propias emociones? ¿Era aquello siquiera posible?

— Súcubo, la original —dijo Edward, clavando su mirada en los dorados orbes de la mujer sentada en el sofá junto a él.

La mente de la fémina era muy difícil de entender para el vampiro, pese a estar escuchando todos los pensamientos que la cruzaban; primero porque Tanya pensaba en un dialecto algo antiguo de ruso, segundo, porque su mente saltaba de una idea a otra con pasmosa velocidad y una perturbadora carencia de sentido.

Las comisuras de la vampiresa se desplazaron hacia los lados y se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada y pícara. Su mente rápidamente creó una imagen bastante explícita sexualmente que les implicaba a ambos y muy poca ropa. Edward había pensado que con aquello lograría centrar los pensamientos de la mayor de las Denali, pero el resultado fue mucho más efectivo de lo que esperaba, sin duda.

— ¿Preocupado de ser mi siguiente víctima? —Dejando el libro que tenía entre manos sobre su propio regazo, Tanya apoyó el codo sobre el respaldo del sofá y la barbilla sobre su propia diestra.

— La verdad es que no, sé que mi mujer te gusta demasiado —ahora fue el turno de Edward de sonreír con suficiencia. Había notado como los músculos del cuerpo de Tanya se tensaban durante una fracción de segundo, cómo su mente había apartado tan rápido una idea que casi no había podido escucharla.

Edward comenzaba a sospechar que tenía razón con sus primeros juicios de la rubia. Seguramente por eso no se había apartado completamente y le había seguido el juego hasta encontrarse en aquella situación. Quizá estaba chapado a la antigua, pero el telépata no estaba tan ciego como todo el mundo parecía mostrarse; sí, jugaba con la ventaja de saber qué le pasaba a los demás por la mente, pero hasta un sordo podría haber notado ciertos patrones de conducta claros.

El silencio a duras penas se mantuvo durante cinco segundos, antes de que la mujer ofreciese una rápida respuesta que estuvo más cerca de sonrojar que de sorprender al menor.

— Bueno, nunca pensé en negarme a un trío, la verdad.

Pero ahí estaba, aquella nota más baja y oscura en un rincón de su mente, el único signo que le ofrecía a Edward la resistencia suficiente a aquella imponente belleza y encanto: repulsión, disgusto, rechazo. El joven sabía que era algo inconsciente y solo podía comprender de forma superficial los motivos de Tanya para comportarse como lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, los vampiros no eran más que un gran conjunto de vejestorios anticuados de mente cerrada. Desde una parte de la mente de Tanya, de forma recóndita y sutil, aquel susurro alcanzaba al vampiro cada vez que ella se le insinuaba, llevándole a rechazarla una vez tras otra. Ya no solo era una cuestión de que no había un vínculo de compañerismo entre ambos, si no de que la eslava no dejaba de luchar contra su propia naturaleza, como si fuese la peor de las maldiciones.

— Creo que estoy bien sin uno —murmuró el menor, antes de desviar su mirada hacia la puerta e incrementar un poco su tono de voz—, habéis vuelto pronto.

—A Bella le preocupaba que decidieses fugarte con mi hermana —respondió Kate con una sonrisa burlona, mientras entraba en el salón, seguida muy de cerca por Garrett.

— ¡No es verdad! —Gritó Bella, quien seguía a Carmen y precedía a Renesmee y Eleazar, en ese orden.

— Son todos una panda de desconfiados, no les hagas, caso, Edward —la voz amable y tierna de Carmen siempre parecía aplacar cualquier altercado cercano, era sorprendente.

La española había avanzado hasta sentarse en el brazo del sofá, del lado en el que Tanya se encontraba, y miraba a ambos con una amplia sonrisa. Eleazar había ido a buscar asiento en una silla, acompañado de la menor de los Cullen, quien le estaba enseñando su creciente colección de sellos. Bella había ido hasta donde Edward se encontraba y se había sentado sobre su regazo, de forma que quedaba evidenciado su temor real a que sí sucediese lo que la menor de las rubias había sugerido. En ese instante, Tanya reacomodó su posición, deteniéndose cuando su espalda entró en contacto con el cuerpo de Carmen, sintiéndose bastante cómoda al estar respaldada por la castaña.

— ¿Hablabais de algo interesante? —Bella miró primero a Edward y luego a Tanya.

La rubia abrió los labios para ofrecer una respuesta, pero el joven fue mucho más rápido.

— Discutíamos sobre si era cierta o no la historia de una pareja de mujeres que se fugó para vivir juntas y acabaron recibiendo una pensión por parte del rey Jorge III por la idealización que se tenía de ellas en la época —hacía poco que había leído aquella en un libro, así que le pareció una buena salida. Sorprendentemente, Tanya ni siquiera le miró.

— ¿Te refieres a Sarah y Eleanor? —Carmen miraba al vampiro con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Su mano había acabado apoyada sobre el hombro de Tanya.

— ¿Lo has leído? —Con ambas cejas alzadas, Edward sonrió—. Es un libro muy interesante.

— Si vais a debatir sobre lectura, creo que es mi momento para salir discretamente de aquí —dijo Garrett, desde el otro lado de la habitación, solo para ganarse una descarga eléctrica por parte de su compañera.

Kate había fijado su atención en su hermana, por lo que ni siquiera le miró al hacer aquello.

 _“¿A qué juegas, Cullen?”_ pensó la menor de las rubias, con suficiente intensidad como para ganarse una mirada de soslayo por parte del telépata, así como una fugaz sonrisa. _“No eran imaginaciones mías, ¿verdad?”_ , ante aquel pensamiento, Edward negó disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué libro es? —Eleazar miró a su compañera, con curiosidad.

— Señoras que se empotraron hace mucho —respondió Tanya en español. Claro que conocía aquel libro, había sido curiosamente entretenido y divertido de leer.

— Y yo que pensaba que no leías lo que te recomendaba —bromeó Carmen, antes de girar la cabeza, suficiente para mirar al moreno—. Lo tengo en nuestra habitación, si quieres te lo dejo luego.

— Por favor, no quiero ser el único que no lo ha leído —reconoció, con cierto deje avergonzado, antes de devolver toda su atención a los sellos de la niña, quien continuaba ignorando la conversación de los adultos.

— No vengáis más sin Emmett, me hacéis sentir tonto —protestó Garrett, rodeando la cintura de Kate con el brazo izquierdo, buscando distraerla antes de que intentase volver a electrocutarle— y yo no pienso leerme eso... No teniendo una señora para que me empotre.

— ¡Garrett! —Bella fulminó al ex-soldado con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos con cierta molestia.

— Para que luego digan de nosotros… Esta juventud de hoy día es mucho peor —protestó, ganándose otra pequeña descarga por parte de la rubia que tenía la espalda pegada contra él.

Todos rieron, pero la conversación no tardó en cambiar y aligerarse, permitiendo así que el día avanzase con la misma calma que un riachuelo lo hacía.


	2. Chapter 2

El resto del día trascurrió con tranquilidad. Las Denali mostraron los terrenos que rodeaban la casa a los integrantes de la familia Cullen, pues, aunque Edward ya los conocía y tanto Bella como Renesmee habían pasado unas cuantas horas esa mañana cazando en la zona, las dos últimas todavía no habían visto casi nada. Para cuando volvieron a la casa de las Denali ya era media tarde y el sol comenzaba a bajar. Todos parecían contentos, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Renesmee, mostraba una sola gota de cansancio, al contrario, la voz de la menor se abrió paso, primero como un susurro y, luego, una segunda vez, con más fuerza.

— ¿Podemos patinar en alguno de los lagos helados? —La pregunta de Renesmee sorprendió a los adultos presentes, poco acostumbrados a escuchar la voz de la menor.

Los siete vampiros intercambiaron rápidas miradas, hasta que Tanya, Kate y Carmen esbozaron amplias sonrisas, sus pensamientos, principalmente los de la menor de las rubias, llevando a Edward a imitar el gesto. El vampiro no pudo pasar por alto la idea que Katrina había tenido en cuestión de segundos; casi parecía que estuviese esperando la oportunidad para llevar a cabo semejante plan.

— ¿Por qué no los buscáis tú y Tanya —dijo Edward, girándose hacia Carmen— y los demás echamos una carrera hasta el lago que está a cuatro kilómetros al sur? Todos sabemos que Tanya es la más fuerte y rápida, incluso estando yo, no sería justo que compitiese con nosotros… Y he oído los rumores sobre ti, Carmen.

— Debe ser la edad —murmuró la mayor de las Denali.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen del vino, así que tu argumento es terrible, cielo —la española se acercó a la líder de su clan y entrelazó uno de sus brazos con los ajenos, buscando así reforzar sus palabras; Kate y Edward intercambiaron una rápida mirada—. Nos parece bien, pero a la vuelta nos tenéis que incluir a nosotras en la carrera y no vale la excusa de que no os gusta perder.

— Suena justo —esta vez, fue Kate la que interfirió, tomando a Garrett de la chaqueta con una mano derecha y a Eleazar del brazo con la zurda, antes de echar a andar hacia fuera.

Los Cullen les siguieron y las otras dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio en la cocina, observando a través de la cristalera cómo daba comienzo lo que iba a ser una muy injusta carrera. Todos sabían que Edward era el vampiro más rápido de su familia y, seguramente, de los que competían en aquel momento. Tanya apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena y permaneció en aquella posición hasta uno o dos minutos después de que todos desapareciesen en el bosque nevado.

— Deberíamos buscar los patines —Carmen inclinó un poco la cabeza, suficiente para posar su mejilla contra la frente impropia.

— Estoy intentando recordar dónde los pusimos la última vez.

— La última vez los guardó… —Sin terminar la frase, Carmen tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, la tristeza podía verse claramente en su rostro.

— Lo sé —aunque Tanya era bastante hábil a la hora de mentir y ocultar sus emociones, el dolor que todavía sentía por la muerte de su hermana menor era tan profundo que superó a su propia destreza para ocultarlo—, creo que siempre los ponía en el armario del sótano, miraré ahí.

— Te acompaño —la morena dejó un fugaz beso sobre el pálido cabello de la mayor y comenzó a moverse, sin ninguna clase de prisa, caminando a paso calmado.

Carmen no soltó el brazo de Tanya, pero sí tomo su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambas. La herida que la muerte de Irina había causado en la familia Denali, todavía estaba completamente abierta y muy lejos de empezar a sanar. Todos sabían que Tanya era la que peor lo llevaba, pues nunca les dejaba atravesar ninguna de las barreras que levantaba alrededor de su pecho, y, sin un compañero a quien contarle, todo se complicaba.

La rubia no dijo nada y se limitó a acariciar las falanges adversas con las yemas de sus dedos, de forma distraída. Aquel gesto la hacía sentir mejor, de algún modo, del mismo que reconfortaba a la española más de lo que cualquiera estaría dispuesta a reconocer en voz alta.

Carmen abrió la puerta del sótano y entró, tirando luego de Tanya, quien parecía algo más reacia. La estancia no tenía ventanas y estaba completamente bajo tierra, constituida por gruesos muros de hormigón. El lugar estaba preparado para contener a vampiros sedientos de sangre humana, si en algún momento se volvían agresivos o si no estaban listos para contenerse y un humano decidía hacer una visita espontánea a la casa. La puerta también era gruesa y sin pomo, creada a partir de una compleja aleación de osmio y tungsteno, que la volvía extremadamente pesada y dura, con dos únicas rendija de cinco milímetros en la parte superior y exterior del marco; por si algún humano quedaba atrapado dentro, que pudiese sobrevivir.

El sótano contaba con varias estanterías llenas de objetos tan diversos como los propios vampiros eran en conjunto; había cajas con reliquias de hacia un milenio, otras con cuadros y obras de arte originales, prendas de ropa antiguas o de temporadas pasadas… También había algunos instrumentos, bastante bien cuidados, que no cabían en la habitación destinada a tenerlos, en la planta superior; una cama, otra hilera de estanterías, esta repleta de libros de todas las épocas, incluyendo manuscritos, y una pequeña sección dedicada a deportes, donde debían estar los patines de todos.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia aquella parte del gran sótano. Tanya soltó a la española para coger la caja, aunque su ceño comenzó a fruncirse cuando notó que la caja pesaba muy poco, para volverse una mueca de confusión al ver que la caja estaba vacía.

— Qué raro… Irina siempre los guardaba aquí.

Tanya dejó la caja en su sitio y miró a Carmen. Fue solo un momento, pero ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. Ambas podrían pasarse la eternidad con la vista fija en los ambarinos orbes de la contraria, pero a las dos les resultaba una idea absurda e imposible cuando se detenían a pensarlo lo suficiente.

Fue un familiar click lo que las sacó del ensimismamiento. Pese a saber lo que el sonido significaba, las dos corrieron hasta la puerta del sótano, como si todavía estuviesen a tiempo de evitar que se cerrase.

Carmen se detuvo al pie de la escalera descendente, Tanya subió y golpeó la puerta con suficiente fuerza como para hacer temblar la casa entera, pero no para romperla o moverla. Sabía que no podría, pues había sido con ella con la que habían probado los límites de aquella sala al construirla.

— ¡Joder! —Con un segundo puñetazo y algo de polvo cayendo del techo, la casa volvió a temblar, pero la puerta no se movió.

Carmen subió entonces la escalera y colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Tanya. Todo el cuerpo de la eslava pareció relajarse ante el pequeño contacto entre ambas, así que apoyó la frente contra el metal y respiró hondo.

— Seguro que enseguida se dan cuenta de que tardamos mucho y vienen a por nosotras —con lentos movimientos, los dedos de Carmen acariciaron la espalda de la otra mujer de arriba abajo—, no pueden patinar si no les llevamos los patines.

— Tienes razón…

Un segundo suspiro de Tanya y la española ya la había rodeado por la cintura con ambos brazos, para, acto seguido, apoyar la barbilla sobre el hombro de la mayor. El silencio que se creó entre ambas estaba muy lejos de ser incómodo, era algo reconfortante que serviría para que ambas pudiesen relajarse un poco.

— Debí darme cuenta de que había dejado la puerta casi cerrada.

* * *

  
— Nos van a matar —dijo Kate, mientras giraba la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar al castaño, mientras ambos corrían de vuelta al lago.

Ambos habían usado la excusa de querer una revancha para volver a la casa y cerrar la puerta del sótano, ya que Kate tenía los patines guardados en otro lugar desde hacía un par de semanas. De haberlo planeado con tiempo, estaba segura de que nada habría salido tan bien como lo había hecho. 

— Solo si se enteran de que fuimos nosotros… Espero que se te dé bien mentir, Kate —Edward soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a frenar, a medida que se acercaban al lago, para llegar a trote humano.


End file.
